


Sorpresa

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Pero qué...?</p><p>—¡ Sorpresa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡ Sorpresa!

Gou mira anonadada el vestuario del club de natación, decorado con globos de colores, guirnaldas y posters de fisicoculturistas. Todo el club de natación y su hermano están ahí, con sombreros y matracas en las manos.

—¡ Feliz cumple años, Gou!

Nagisa tira serpentina y todos ríen, pero Gou no es capaz de reaccionar. Nunca tuvo muchos amigos y, si bien se lleva bien con sus compañeras, no está segura de llamarlas sus amigas. Y ahora Rin y los demás le organizan una fiesta sorpresa.

En cuestión de segundos está llorando de la emoción y puede escuchar el comentario de Rei de que la sensibilidad debe correr en la familia Matsuoka, haciéndola reír entre sollozos.

Puede que estén todos un poco mal de la cabeza, pero son sus amigos... no, su _familia_ y no los cambiaría por nada.


End file.
